bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Byakuya Kuchiki/Archive 1
Powers & Abilities Hand to Hand Combatant is currently inconsistant with the Hakuda page to which it links (which lists Byakuya as an Expert Hand to Hand Combatant). I have no strong opinion on the matter either way and thus do not want to "correct" either of them. --Kalanyr 13:12, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Bankai Byakuya's Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi has three forms: Senkei, Shukei Hakuteiken, and Gokei. This is the order they appeared, yet Gokei is in the middle of the Bankai section. Shouldnt it be in chronological order? :Also, why is the label for Shukei Hakuteiken only Shukei, with Hakuteiken in the middle of the section? Whilst fighting Ichigo, he spoke the technique's name as Shukei Hakuteiken.--Kylecharmed 19:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::I can confirm this. Just finished watching Episode 59 (translated and encoded by Dattebayo), and it displays both names together. However, they translated it as "Shuukei, Hakureiken." http://img117.imageshack.us/img117/6245/hakuteiken.png Whether that's just a mis-translation or not, I'm not sure, but I thought it was worth mentioning. (EDIT: It was mistranslated. I can clearly hear him pronounce it as Hakuteiken.) I believe somebody accidentally mixed Senkei with Shukei, hence the problem here. ShadowDragoonFTW 04:42, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Shukei is a one hit finisher move and besides that there is nothing stating that it has to be listed in chronological order. Senbon Zakuras true form The new bleach episode labled senbon zakuras true form as well as many other zanpaktou. the picture link is here http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Senbonzakura.PNG * The image you uploaded is broken. But regardless, I do approove this. We should upload these, as well an all the rest too. This new anime arc is not a filler, but an anime original canon, just like the Forest of Menos, approoved and written by Kubo Tite himnself. In other words, everything stated there should be considered canon, unless it directly goes against any critical information from the manga. Kenchan 18:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Look at Senbonzakura (spirit) there is already a picture and an aricle on it. Also tite Kubo is helping out not writting the arc himself it should also be noted that he does the character desing for every noticeable charcter manga and anime alike. WhiteStrike 19:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Speed * In the manga Byakuya stated that if he controls his bankai with his hands he can move it three fold however in the anime it was twice as fast, and in here I thought that the manga comes before the anime.--SalmanH 09:15, 13 August 2009 (UTC) The maintenance and referencing on the page isn't done as of yet, but it will be looked into but your right manga is before anime. We will go with what Kubo wrote himself, i cant begin to understand how the same exact thing happens in the anime and they do something so small the wrong way.Salubri 19:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Bankai Defense Early in the Zanpakutou Arc, Kuchiki and Abarai were sparring. Abarai used his bankai to attack, and Kuchiki used his bankai to create those blades to fend off the attack (without ordering them to break into the tiny pink blades). Has anyone else seen this recently? Should this go into the bankai section? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, the whole Zanpakuto Arc is full of holes, and overall oddness. We should probably let the whole thing play out before we decide if it's canon or not, if a filler arc even can be considered canon. --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 17:37, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sculpting Skills Shouldn't we put information about Byakuya's Sculpting skills? Here's a link to a picture of his sculture http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/261.5/04/ It's already mentioned generally in the trivia as the third trivia point. Twocents 22:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) It says he's a TERRIBLE Artist. I consider that to be very good art, not like Rukia's. Plus I'm pretty sure that's the only time you see him do anything related to art. CrackLawliet 23:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Sorry that you like his art, but Tite would disagree. On the very same page you linked, it states, "Like brother-in-law, like sister-in-law." Thus, his art is considered on the same level as Rukia's. And since it's mentioned already in the article, I see no need to include a more specific description elsewhere. Twocents 23:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Touche! XD CrackLawliet 23:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Senkei defense in the diamond dust movie byakuya is seen to use the Senkei cage part of his bankai to block about 15 cero or so from menos at once, I think that should be noted. Ryanfireball 14:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :The movie is considered Non-Canon, as such it doesn't go in the main page. I think it should be noted somewhere in the Second Movie Synopsis. The 4th Hokage 14:33, November 19, 2009 (UTC) It can be noted in the Appearances in Other Media section of Byakuya's page. This is where a character's involvement in the movies and video games go. (btw Minato, I think you mean "not considered canon")--Yyp 14:36, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Whoops. Sorry I changed it. The 4th Hokage 14:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Gloves A minor thing, but considering that it was immediately changed back when I edited, the "gloves" are not gloves, but tekkou, wrist bands. If the correct name for kenseikan is used, I believe the correct name for these wrist bands should be used. --Nisshoku 21:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) This seems to have fallen through the cracks so I'll address it now. Having checked out the link, I agree with you. I will make the change and redirect people here. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I must disagree. The only valid references to "tekkō" I can find are that of an Okinawan fist weapon similar to brass knuckles, and sometimes a wrist wrap with raking claws (much like Wolverine from X-men). Any sources I did find that had "tekko" listed as a wrist apparel similar to what Byakuya wears are oriented towards selling them, which makes them not a legitimate source of information. Also, looking at Tekkō it seems to be made up of "Tetsu" and "Kō", which only makes sense when you interpret it as "Iron Hard"... I'm afraid tekkō isn't the correct answer. Jaften 22:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Kuchiki relation Hi, I just want to point out something. The Unnamed Kuchiki is Byakuya's aunt, because it is his grandfather's daughter is the sister or either Byakuya's dad or mom, either way making her his aunt.--NejiByakugan36 04:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC) What you just said makes zero sense. The Unnamed Kuchiki is Ginrei's daughter. Ginrei is Byakuya's grandfather, as such she can be either his mother or his aunt. Because we can't be certain that she isn't his mother, we can't call her his aunt. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the Unamed Kuchiki is byakuya's mother since he didn't metion anything about her, but could be his aunt. Won't know for sure until it is revealed in the anime.(Ichi34) Alright folks, as of episode 253, it seem clear that we are not going to find out the exact relationship between Koga, the unnamed Kuchiki and Byakuya. Therefore we will have to keep the relationship as (?). Of course if we do have another flash back or Byakuya says something in the remaining two episodes then of course we can change it. But as of right now, only thing we know is that Koga married into the Kuchiki family (see screenshot) and he was Ginrei's son-in-law. Everything else is speculation and so cannot be added to the article. I am marking this discussion closed. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Shūkei In Episode 59, Byakuya used his Shūkei for the first and only time and the translation we have here is "Final Scene." In Episode 240, Senbonzakura (spirit) calls out his Senkei, but it is translated their to be "Final Scene" also. Which one is correct? It doesn't seem likely that Senbonzakura (spirit) would have the same command for a different technique, even though Byakuya was the other person to use it. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 21:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) That must be a mistranslation senkei means massacre scene it has been used far more then shukei has im sure you will find that it means massacre scene in every other instance. If that is what happened in that episode it is in direct conflict with manga information. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Senbonzakura, Shukei Hakuteiken I totally missed the episode in the latest arc when Byakuya uses his third stage of Bankai. I watched the original, of course, but I was wondering if we know whether or not he can only attack once in this form?--Kylecharmed 03:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Well unfortunately no we did not learn anything new about the attack. From what we have seen from its second use it seems to be a one hit finisher. He apparently only uses it take out someone in a one hit takedown situation. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Blade number in Bankai, Goukei The bankai's general description states that the blades' number is essentially unknown; however, the description for the Goukei ability goes on to state that it is "a special formation of 100 million blades". The likely origin for that supposed number, IMO, is the statement that was delivered by Byakuya to Zommari, shortly after Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's blades completely surrounded the latter from all directions - 天を覆う億の刃 (ten wo oou oku no yaiba). Although 億 (oku) literally translates into "(one) hundred million", it is often used, as are other large numerals in the Japanese language, as a metaphor for "many/innumerable (things)". Therefore, I believe Goukei's description should be changed to the effect of "a special formation of all Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's blades", to maintain the point that the blades in question are, as of yet, of unknown number. If there is any mistake in my argument, please point it out. Of course, the above phrase may very well imply that, at the very minimum, the bankai's blades number in the (hundreds of) miilions. Perhaps each of the thousand(s of) swords split into (a) thousand(s of) blades? Only Tite Kubo knows for sure. --MarqFJA 13:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Not entirely sure why that says a number when he clearly states innumerable in any case it has been fixed. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakuto translations Also Shūkei (終景, Final Scene; Viz: "last sight") and Hakuteiken (白帝剣, White Imperial Sword; Viz: "white emperor sword"). When byakuya first uses it against ichigo it seems to appear as one word or at least following each other. Are they and if so how are they translated together. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I think that they appeared so close together because he was giving the "title" of the technique and then immediately the technique name itself, e.g. "Shuukei: Hakuteiken." The whole technique name Hakuteiken can be counted as one word because it's a nice, trim compound of modifier-modifier type noun-noun. The word tei is troublesome; it was, as many words, borrowed anciently from Chinese, where it meant something like "sire"--the kanji 帝 held a pictograph of a two-tier altar denoting a shamanistic chieftain, and the word itself used of gods, especially deified rulers and ancestors. For these reasons I would translate as "Endscape: White Sire Sword," but knowing this last may sound odd to others, an alternate would be the more-standard "White Emperor Sword." Adam Restling 08:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ok so whats the correct translation for Senkei (殲景, Massacre Scene; Viz: "annihilate") and Gōkei (吭景, Pivotal Scene) seeing as you have translated shukei as endgame instead of final scene. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:30, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Senkei = "slaughterscape" (I wanted to save a syllable on massacre or annihilation, which mean close to the same thing). Goukei is odd; I can find no sense "pivotal" for gou, which actually seems to mean "throat." Thus, I guess I would put it as "gorgescape" or "mawscape"--I suppose named because it completely constricts around an opponent as though strangling them with the blades? After all, English throttle also derived from throat and meant "strangle, wring the neck of, shake by the neck." Adam Restling 09:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Birthdate Hi:) I just wanted to point out the fact that Byakuya was born on August 31 not January 31...or so it says in the Bleach Souls book...just saying:) :Souls does indeed state August. Not sure where January came from, but since the reference given was for Souls, I'll change it to August. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:39, January 27, 2010 (UTC) No Byakuya's birthday is 31 January, printed wrong in the Offical character book souls. Manga volume 9 clearly state the fact that his birthday is 31 January (Thirteen Court Guard Companies, illustration at the end of the manga) :You are correct. His birthday is 31st of January in volume 9 AND in the Bleach bootlegs, which was published later then SOULs. See, when there is a dispute, we usually go with what was the latest publication. SOULs was published after volume 9 but bootlegs came out in 2007 and is the latest. Since volume 9 and bootlegs agree, I am changing the date back to January. Thank you for brining this to our notice. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Senbonzakura Should senbonzakura be under plant because its pretty much like flowers on the shikaiBankai Ichigo 21:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Bankaiichigo No thats just the name of his zanpakuto, it has been stated many times that they are very small blades they just happen to reflect light in a way that makes them look like cherry blossom petals flowing in the wind, hence the name. They have no connection at all with any form of plant.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:14, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok thankyou for correction never knewBankai Ichigo 16:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Bankaiichigo Personality (First Name familiarity) It is stated that Ichigo and Yachiru are the only ones that call Byakuya by his first name but Ukitake (and probably Shunsui) http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/119/04/ has on more than one occasion referred to him by his first name. I wouldn't put it past Yoruichi calling him by his frist name as well and I believe the section should say instead that he is only bothered by the familiriaty if the person has a lower status.Hado2088 06:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sentence has been removed. Ukitake, Ginrei and Yoruichi have also called him Byakuya, making the sentence inaccurate. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 12:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Quotes This is the first quote as listed: (To Renji Abarai) "I don't want excuses. Since he was fighting alone, there's no reason that he should have lost. I don't want an idiot that can't even understand this. He's just getting in the way. Hurry and move him somewhere else." But Byakuya didn't say this to Renji -- Renji was unconscious. He said this to Momo and Izuru. Akihiro Souzen 06:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Byakuya's Appearance During the Vizard Training Arm I don't think Byakuya is attendant during the Vizard Training Arm, I saw it in my eyes. He was seen fighting Ichigo when he gets overwhelmed by his inner hollow's white Getsuga Tenshō.--Gran Danku 20:58, June 22, 2010 (UTC) That was a vision Ichigo had. It was not Byakuya himself. Just something Ichigo saw in his mind. Byakuya had no involvement in the Vizard training of Ichigo. That is why I removed it when you added it. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 21:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC)